


Wicked Game

by skipnaught



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Developing Relationship, M/M, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipnaught/pseuds/skipnaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swears he hates Mustang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Debut work; coming off strong. xD Please excuse my context of Xenotime, as it's been about... two months since I watched that bit? It may be slightly inaccurate, but shh.
> 
> Song belongs to Chris Isaak. c:  
> edit -- issue with italics has been fixed.

The trip to Xenotime had been successful, to say the least. The return train ride to East City, however, was - for once - proving to be an equally promising epilogue. Edward can’t take his eyes away from what lies beyond the grubby window pane; it’s far too beautiful.

With the setting sun having found itself behind an image of feuille morte trees spread like wildfire across slopes browned previously by summer and brittle fields of grass turned golden in the evening glow, he can hardly think of a reason _not_ to be on the incessantly noisy train besides the fact that there’s only about two-hundred-and-fifty-kilometres between him and Roy Mustang.

Prior to his and his brother’s leaving to the economically struggling mining town, some interesting issues had arisen concerning his relationship with Roy. Being the thirteen-year-old male that he was and having had been educated in practically nothing other than the art of alchemy during his early youth, Ed was an inexperienced child with no full understanding of the thoughts that had recently taken to prodding at his brain whenever he had set himself a task.

He had found virtually no explanation for the way Roy Mustang was becoming an equivocal distraction in his life. Yet there it was - fresh and clear – the images left behind from the night before his departure. It had been so incredibly spontaneous, and had left him thinking what Roy truly thought of him.

   _No, I don’t want to fall in love._

It had left him thinking what Roy had _always_ thought of him.

   _"There. You happy with your stinkin’ report? Can I leave now?"_

   _"Hmm… You know, Fullmetal, you’re growing to be quite a handsome man."_

_"I told you I’d grow."_

_"No. Not physically, you’re still ridiculously-"_

"Not _short."_

_"Shh… Don’t fight with me. I think about you a lot, did you know? In fact, Edward, you’re rather beautiful."_

_"Huh?"_

Ed couldn’t help but let the vision of Roy backing him up toward the desk after the oddball conversation that had sent them into uncharted waters and the lingering sensations of Roy’s warm hands cupping his behind and boosting him up onto said desk before gentle - albeit firm - lips guided him through the first kiss of his life drift back into his mind.

At first, he had resisted in a flurry of verbal incoherence and a blush that had started on his nose and spread like ink. When experienced lips had touched his – of which had been, and still were, quite the contrary – he had found himself giving in.

He hadn’t known why.

   _What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way._

There was something he felt for Mustang other than what was essentially hate. There was something he _saw_ in Mustang other than sardonic arrogance. In that instant, there had been a flicker of affection - a small but noticeable in-the-moment feeling of infatuation that had led to his compliance. Now, above iron railways, there was blunt longing.

Edward Elric had been left confused and alone. He had little knowledge of the dynamics and differences between love, simple infatuation and sex, but he knew that boys were meant to love girls and girls were meant to love boys.

He swears he hates Mustang, but he wants nothing more than for him to do that gorgeous, tantalising thing with his lips again. He wanted to go home; go home, and kiss his Colonel.

It wasn’t normal, and he didn’t care.

   _What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

The focus of Ed’s vision had returned to his lap, as darkness had finally fallen over the hills and the metaphorical autumn fire had disappeared into it. It had also become rather cold, and the young alchemist found himself turning to the other, deeper aspect of that night for distraction.

It had been rather awful, really. He had still been in significant amounts of shock when Roy had moved and he’d been put under obligation to try and work out why those silky lips were on his neck and not his mouth. He’d felt Roy’s tongue – wet, and warm, and rough, and gorgeous – flick out over the small freckle located just under his jaw. It was then – and only then – that he uttered any kind of noise, and it had only been a small sound in his throat.

Nevertheless, it had been enough to send Roy’s fingers wild. Wild, and between Ed’s legs. Having been strangely frightened by such an unexplained touch, he’d kicked and fled before slamming the door – rather characteristically – behind him.

Ed had known that that wasn’t right. It’d been so goshdarn _wrong_ , but the brief contact had felt so _good_. He’d felt good in ways he never imagined he could and, as a result, he’d been touching himself. He was developing in ways he hadn’t previously understood as a consequence of Mustang’s actions.

   _And I want to fall in love, with you._

Every night since they’d left East City, he’d dreamed of Roy.

"Brother,"

The delicate, juvenile voice that shatters his entire state of pensiveness can only belong to Alphonse and he reacts almost immediately, golden gaze flying up to meet the darker one held deep within the suit of armour.

"I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked upset… there’s nobody left on the train."

It all appears as being awfully silly to Ed, considering upset isn’t the word to truly describe his frame of mind and his usual focus and determination when it comes to military-related tasks has eluded him. His inattentiveness was only going further to prove what a drastic distraction Roy Mustang was becoming. 

"Yeah… C’mon, Al, we’d better go check in with Colonel Bastard." He half spits, springing to his feet and trotting off down the aisle. Ed knows he’s doing an almighty good job of concealing his emotion as he hops off the train and onto the platform, of which is beginning to become slick in the gentle rain.

The dreary walk through the mild Eastern drizzle is hardly a bother to Ed, as he’s genuinely more worried about what Mustang’s going to say – or do, depending on the outcome of the visit – considering he’d taken no heed of his reaction on the way out the door three nights ago.

"Brother, are you alright? You seem-"

"Don’t sweat Al, I’m fine-" Ed lets out a theatrical sigh mid-sentence; there’s potentially nothing he’s better at than being an unintentional ham. "You know the lecture we’re gonna’ get."

Al laughs, and Ed laughs along with them. Then, heavy-set doors are swinging and they’re being ushered inside by Hawkeye and – dear god – is she a sight for sore eyes.

"Welcome back. I presume you’re here for Colonel Mustang?"

"Yeah. That’s right."

Riza scoffs at his poor attitude and leads them through grand corridor after grand corridor, all with identical high ceilings and similar ornamental decorations perched here and there, and then there’s Mustang’s office.

   _The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you._

She says nothing more, quietly closes the door behind Ed and proceeds to escort Al back to the Mess Hall.

Edward Elric finds himself in a not-so-surprisingly different situation to the one he had been in approximately an hour earlier, and he’s not totally displeased with the change. There are five metres between him and Roy Mustang’s smug grin, and his knees are quivering for reasons he can’t quite identify.

"Fullmetal,"

That voice; that husky, alluring voice. As young, sexually bashful and naive as he is, Ed suddenly thinks he knows what it’s like to be in love.

"I’m impressed. For once, you’re back early."

It’s a first, but Ed’s not quite sure whether to waltz on in and trample Mustang with a stampede of casually administered insults or say nothing and run. He ends up finding an adequate reaction somewhere in-between those extremes, however, and makes an uncharacteristically cautious approach.

"We… fixed Xenotime." He finally ventures, low and hesitant.

“So I heard. You’re certainly making a name for yourself. Did you find any leads?”

"Well, yes and no."

"Is something the matter, Fullmetal? You seem rather apprehensive tonight." Roy's cracking that god-awful grin again.

"I’m _fine_."

"It’s my fault, but darling, I think not."

Ed’s luminous optics are as wide as saucers, his physical state like that of a deer in the headlights of a fast approaching car. _And then there’s_ Roy. _And he’s sashaying_ closer.

In a rephrased sense, he’s more like a deer in the headlights of a semi-trailer.

"Why are you frightened by me, Edward?"

It takes him by surprise, to say the very least.

"I’m not frightened by you. Why would I be? What do think I am, some kind of sweet little-"

"Exactly."

   _I never dreamed that I’d love somebody like you._

It’s strange all over again, but it’s not foreign or invasive, so Ed remains still and whimpers ever so slightly when Roy’s lips close over his. It’s different, this time, because Ed expects it – treasures it, in fact – and Roy is gentle and loving. It doesn’t appear to Ed as forceful, and for that he’s thankful.

He feels that slippery, golden tongue slither out again, and before he can do anything it’s sliding ever so slowly against his lower lip. Ed finds himself not wanting to pull away, because it’s nice this time, but he can’t help but go stiff.

Roy moves away.

"Ed?" He whispers almost inaudibly, bare hand rising to pet his subordinate’s porcelain-skinned cheek.

Ed says nothing, and shuffles back awkwardly. He finds himself, yet again, not knowing quite what to say and he hates the way Roy’s tearing his usually snarky, hot-headed demeanour apart with such fluidity it looks like child’s play. He can’t stand it, so he rushes forward because he knows – even if it’s only in the back of his mind – that _action speaks louder than words_. It’s only a peck, but it’s enough to show that as nervous as he is, he wishes to proceed.

"Edward," Roy begins again when he draws back. "Do you understand what’s going to come of us doing these things?"

"We’ll fall in love?"

Roy says nothing and grinds his lower lip between his teeth gently. He feels strange things for the boy, and now he wants to educate him. Perhaps he’s sick. Perhaps others would consider him sick, but he hardly cares; Roy Mustang’s definition of ‘beauty’ begins with ‘Edward’, consists of luscious blonde hair, striking golden eyes, ripped muscle and durable automail and ends with ‘Elric’. He doesn’t know just when or how it came to be, but it’s there.

"Why are we doing this?"

"I don’t know. Do you want to do this?" He responds, staring down at the boy in his arms.

"…I want you to kiss me again."

   _I want to fall in love, with you._

Roy knows Ed doesn’t understand. Roy knows Ed needs to be taught of these things. Roy knows he’s going to end up somewhere foreign as a result of having fallen for a male. Roy knows Ed is only fourteen. What Roy doesn’t know of is what’s going to come of it, and the last thing he wants to do is hurt his gorgeous Fullmetal Alchemist after years of having put up the facade of an absolute bastard.

He debates it slowly – gingerly - and lands on the solution of scooping Edward up, laying him on his back on the exquisite couch opposite his desk, holding him close and kissing him softly.

There’s no Alphonse, no Riza, no Breda, no Havoc. There’s no one to stop them, and no one to know. Roy probes at the roof of Ed’s warm, wet little mouth and guides him through the _second_ kiss of life, and is overly surprised when he lets him begin to drift downward.

Ed breaks the kiss, and he stops for only a moment.

"I wanna’ stay here tonight."

Roy reaches up, and turns off the light.

   _Nobody, loves no one._


End file.
